The Ribbon in your hair
by Amy of Asgard
Summary: After many nights spent talking with Loki, you decide it's time to give into the desire you have awakened. Loki / Reader one-shot. Warning: loss of V-card


**I'm back with yet another two-part one-shot.**

**Backstory: I will literally find inspiration for one-shots in pretty much anything... So there's this song by this group called 'Los Angeles Azules', the song is called 'El liston de tu pelo' (The ribbon in your hair). It's this colombian style song, but it was redone with orchestra and it actually sounds pretty good. (The combination is a bit weird I know, colombian music with orchestra?). But well, I was listening to the lyrics and I though that I could turn it into a one-shot. It's still in the works, but I'm always over anxious and I publish them too fast, hehehe. So this will be a two-parter. It's not really a song-fic per se, the lyrics are vaguely incorporated, it's focused more on the storyline? I don't know, it's close to 1 A.M. **

**Warning: I don't know how to state it, but in this one-shot, the reader is surrendering their V-Card over to Loki. **

**Did you keep on reading? Very well then!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Loki, not mine... (thanks for the reminder though)**

You felt the small gust of air whirl softly around you, the light breeze that always announced his presence. You couldn't help but smile at the thought of what was about to happen tonight, the thought that he was already there to see you. Tonight held something very special for the both of you, well, you more than him. You knew what you were doing and you knew that you wanted to through with it. Tonight you had no plans on stopping it.

_He had come into your room once long ago with some very explicit intentions, he wanted to have some fun with you and you were instantly attracted to him like a moth to the flame. His body and his face, the way he deemed the room with his presence alone was enough to get your blood flowing. How his clear skin seemed to shine softly against the shadows of your room, how his strong and muscular build could easily take any warrior that dared himself foolish enough to take on the fortress of man you were looking at. His sharp features, with cheekbones that could cut glass, his raven-black hair that was smoothed back and the way it landed softly on his shoulders, not to mention his eyes. His eyes were what took you completely, a deep shade of green that entranced you since they made contact with yours. He walked over to you slowly, his silhouette empowering and showing authority. _

_He introduced himself and said some very sultry words that were laced with passion. The way he moved like a panther with such grace towards you, and how his eyes seemed to pierce through your skin, and how you longed to feel his hands on you, doing onto you what he had whispered earlier. You wanted to say yes, but you knew you couldn't just jump into it. He had come to close to you and he put his hands on your shoulders. You knew you were weak against him and that you would put up no restraint whatsoever if he took you as his, but you couldn't condone it. His hands made their way down to your wrists, and you felt the need to confess something you knew would stop him. _

''_You see, I don't know what you have in mind, but I have never been intimate with a man''_

_He froze, his face was completely in shock, he said nothing and he just stood there. You felt a shift in his stance and his way of behavior. He dropped the sensual intentions and afterwards he did none of the things he had said. Instead he just stayed in there with you and proceeded to chat the night away. At first you thought it was odd, that there had been this sudden change in his plans. How he had gone from wanting to have his way with you, to staying with you for the remainder of the night doing nothing but talking. The shift was not bad, just… different._

_After a long night of conversation he announced his departure._

''_I must go my pet, but I must say it was a pleasant evening'' he said as he kissed your cheek softly, making you blush at the contact._

_You saw him making a few movements of his hands in the air getting ready to leave and your curiosity got the best from you. _

''_Loki, may I ask you something?'' you said nervously. Your words causing him to halt his movements._

''_Of course my pet, go ahead'' he answered_

''_You're much stronger than me, you have magic, and you're very persuasive. There was virtually nothing stopping you from taking what you wished '' you hesitated before continuing. ''You came in here telling me that you were going to have me and your expression went blank with my confession, why?''_

_He laughed; a sweet, sound that filled your ears. ''You see my pet, people make me to be some kind of monster, that I've no regard for others. While I must confess that I'm rather naughty, you have something that woke my curiosity, and that I wanted. I had not thought of what you said until you mentioned it. I figured I couldn't be so nasty as to think of myself first. Your first intimate encounter should be more special than this'' he said gesturing between you and him, ''just pouncing on you? It wouldn't be right, and you should enjoy it when the time comes along, not because you were under a spell.'' He said with a smile, one you could swear was genuine. _

''_Thank you'' you answered, ''Tonight was very nice for me as well. I haven't talked like that in so long''_

''_Farewell my pet'' he whispered, his voice like rich silk in your ears._

''_Will I ever see you again?'' you asked with a slight crack of your voice._

_He said nothing. He simply nodded and then disappeared._

_You felt sad when he left. But you knew it was for the better. The cold in your room quickly enveloped you when you felt his presence evaporate and you couldn't shake the fact that he had more than charmed you with his ways and manners of behavior. You put that thought out of your mind, keeping the hope that he promised he would return and that you would see him again._

_Not before long and true to his word, he visited you again, and again, and again for many nights. _

_Nothing happened during those talks; you chatted about many things and simply enjoyed the company of one another. _

_Up until the night everything changed. _

_You both stood by your window, saying your goodbyes, when it happened. You weren't expecting it though; he just did it out of pure instinct. Without saying a word he took you softly by the neck as his other hand grabbed your back; he looked at you in the eyes followed by him planting a soft kiss to your lips. The contact sending sparks through your system, making you gasp into his mouth. His lips were soft yet demanding, his mouth delicate and hungry. _

_There was no tongue, no biting, no hair-pulling. There was just the intimate contact of your mouths against the dark of the night. He let you go and when he realized what he had done he uttered an apology._

''_I'm sorry, I don't know what happened'' he said, his voice filled with concern._

_You stayed silent as you grabbed him by the shoulders and quieted his apologies with another kiss. Again, delicate and soft, but laced with passion. His hands still on your neck and back, gently caressing the skin under his fingers. You both felt the switch in the energy that lay in the room. You were no longer on speaking terms; you had opened a door that begged to be opened, and you wanted to keep it like that. _

_He broke the kiss and left without a word, leaving you aroused and frustrated. You silently cursed yourself for letting it happen, until you saw a glimmer on your pillow. It was a gorgeous white rose with a note tied to it, the writing gold and in neat, cursive handwriting which read;_

'_**Forgive me my dear for leaving in such haste. Please do not think I do not wish this as much as you do. But as I have already mentioned, I shall let you decide if you are ready. I will be back in a week's time, and should you still feel the same way, we shall go through with it. You have my word.**_

_**Loki.**__'_

_You heart fluttered and you knew the anticipation would make you go mad. But he said he would be back in a week, and you had to be ready. _

_You knew he could watch from his home in Asgard, and you would occasionally look up into the sky and smile, or simply nod. Other times you just said ''I'm ready, there's nothing to be afraid of my dear Loki'' _

You were standing in front of the window that was in your room, taking in the view of the world outside, it was dark, quiet. You had figured you would try to look your best for the prince, and you did just that. Your choice of wardrobe for tonight? Your favorite dress, the one you loved to flaunt yourself in, the one that accented every curve of your body and made you look like a runway model. Your hair lay loose, except for the ribbon you had tied around it, simulating a hairband.

You sighed softly, tonight nothing mattered; there was only you and the strong presence that overtook you in an instant. You felt him come closer with a small rustle of leather against metal. You smiled.

He was standing behind you, his strong arms wrapping around your waist, coming forward and resting on your stomach. Slowly splaying his palms and rubbing them up and down from your abdomen to your ribcage just below your breasts. His hands were sending small electric waves through your system. This was the first time you were like this with a man, you had never been touched the way he was now touching you, the sensation was new, overwhelming and very well accepted.

His breath hot against you as he whispered the following words into your ear: ''I've been watching you these past few days, and I have to say that you've been driving me mad with expectation. You have no idea what you have awakened in me. I've been biting my lips from not being able to kiss you'' he said as he continued caressing the front of your stomach and the sides of your abdomen, his words sending shockwaves through your entire body.

You brought you hand up and reached for the back of his neck, so he was now hugging you from behind and your hand was laying softly on the nape of his neck, your fingers squeezing gently at the pale skin. You lifted your head and brought his face down towards yours. Your lips touched tentatively, as if he was giving you a chance to think it over, but you were done playing games. He took the hint and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, his lips running along yours, with his sweet tongue claiming your hungry mouth. He tasted of a mix between mint and a faint hint of something sweet and tangy, hmm, wine maybe.

The kiss was slow and sensual. He took his time to explore the inside of your mouth with his lips and tongue. He slowly pulled your bottom lip between his teeth and gave it a tug, making you moan into his mouth. His hands never stopped touching you, on your sides and belly. You followed his lead and mimicked his actions, letting him teach you everything there was to the perfect kiss.

Your tongues swirled among each other, enjoying the velvet-soft feel as you kissed. You gently nibbled on his lower lip as well, just as he had done to you earlier. Lips and tongues were now in a slow and sultry dance with each other, him taking in the taste of your hot mouth against his fresh lips.

He brought his hand up and rested it on your jaw, caressing your cheek with his thumb, the other hand lying on the side of your hip. He whispered into your mouth. '' My skin shuddered because I could not touch you''

He brought his hands up and went a bit further, to touch your breasts. The new sensations were making you go weak in the knees. He cupped them through the fabric of your dress and bra; he massaged them softly as he returned his lovely mouth to yours, engaging in another kiss. Your tiny moans of pleasure were lost in his mouth as he continued to touch and kiss you.

''But tonight you will finally be mine my dear'' he said into the kiss.

**Should I go on? **

**(I want to try these one-word one-shots I once saw a fellow author do, it's basically you give me a word, I write a one-shot about it. I think I would really enjoy that, it would certainly get the creative juices flowing! If you have a request, leave it in a review or simply PM me)**

**Much Love!**


End file.
